


Traitor

by black_tea_blue_pens



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Enemies, Other, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: Amongst all of the captains, only one seems to understand that Hitsugaya stopped being a child long ago: Ichimaru Gin.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ichimaru Gin
Kudos: 14





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traidor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632872) by [black_tea_blue_pens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens). 



The 10th Division Captain was starting to lose his patience. To get tired of no one taking him seriously. Of being treated as the child he had stopped being way too long ago, even if he still looked like one. Not even Ukitake, the one who seemed to have more common sense than the other captains, had been able to take a hundred percent seriously the naming of the white-haired who didn’t reach 1,50 as the captain of the Gotei 13 Tenth Division.

It was true that he was young, very young. But he had fought and suffered more than most of the officials that rumoured behind him. Now, he only had to demonstrate it, although he was not quite sure how, since no one seemed willing to send him into a mission worthy of him.

Only two people were different, Hinamori aside. She treated him as an equal because they had grown together after all. One of them: His lieutenant, Matsumoto; the one who had introduced him to the Shinigami academy, who was already in the position when he arrived. Matsumoto Rangiku always behaved in a cheerful way with everyone, but she was not childish which, although Toshiro sometimes felt distressed due to her lack of staidness, was a relief.

And then there was that snake. That guy simply treated everyone as mere insects, which was not specially uplifting, one could think. But at least he didn’t treat Toshiro differently.

Even if now, as the Commander in Chief was speaking, he had to lean forward because Kaname Tousen’s cape didn’t let him see.

“We have detected trouble at the outskirts of Rukongai. I want you to sweep the area to find the culprits and bring them. Alive.

After an eternal and hardly interesting discussion, it was decided that divisions 2, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 12 would be sent, along with, of course, the 11. Toshiro had learned from day one to step out of the way of that bunch of unscrupulous, thirsty for blood mercenaries whose first and only principle was brute force.

The 4th division would keep watch in case someone was wounded; the 1st would direct the operations from the inside and the 13th one was too busy dealing with their captain’s health. 10th and 3rd would stay as backup.

Hitsugaya was sitting on the rail of the 6th’s garden, thinking of what Soi Fong had told him about Ichimaru having entered the Divisions as official as well when he was still very young, although he had soon obtained respect (and fear) from all the other Shinigami, by renovating the virtual whole of the 11th division. Once again, that Captain had surprised him.

He yawned, bored, with nothing to do but thinking and getting out of the way, but bore and lack of tasks didn’t stop him from lifting his head when he felt the huge reiatsu approaching.

“Snake”, he whispered as a greet.

“Dragon”, the other man answered, displaying his endless smile.

“What do you want?” It came out ruder than expected.

“Huh, so aggressive.”

Moving slowly, with a mercury-like fluidity, Ichimaru sat next to him.

“I have been observing you”. Hitsugaya felt puzzled. Coming from Ichimaru, it was the last thing he was expecting.

“Doesn’t seem like something you would do”, he finally answered.

“You know nothing about me.” His voice had changed. For the first time since they met (that is, when Toshiro had entered as an official in the Gotei 13), his tone was serious. He turned to look at Gin and what he saw left him breathless.

The third captain’s mouth was not smiling. It was a straight line, the comisures of his lips slightly curved down. But the most shocking part was his eyes. Electric blue eyes, deep, perfect, opaque. They reflected nothing, be it exterior or interior. At that sight, Toshiro understood the snake was right. He knew nothing about him and probably no one did, not even Matsumoto. He realized that he was lifting his hand toward that face and retreated immediately, looking away.

“Does anyone know anything about you?”

“No.”

When the 10th Captain looked at him again, Gin was the same as always. They said nothing else. Toshiro stared at the pond waves for hours as he felt observed by the other captain.

Soul Society was asleep. Aizen was dead and Hinamori’s scream still reverberated in many people’s dreams. Toshiro was jumping between the rooftops trying to prevent Momo from doing something stupid that everybody would pay. Specially him.

Ichimaru appeared first.

“As I thought,” Hitsugaya shivered when he heard those words coming from his own mouth. Had he been looking for Gin? It was true that in that time, the relationship between Ichimaru and Hitsugaya had grown stronger, if that thing could be called a relationship. Actually, they would simply spend the time sitting at the Kuchikis’ garden, observing each other in a mix of distrust and curiosity. But from there to…

The next half an hour happened really fast: Momo’s appearance, the fight against Gin (wait, why are we fighting?) he knew it was his duty. He knew Gin was a treason suspect and he had to be captured in order to solve the disturbances at Soul Society.

The next thing he knew, he was at the Council’s chamber and wounded. The lieutenants didn’t seem to be anywhere and Ichimaru was in front of him, staring with that smile…

“Snake.” And he vanished.

“Dragon, are you awake?” Toshiro opened his eyes, and found himself laying on a futon.

“Where am I?”

“In my bed,” he turned his head to find Gin’s eyes, for the second time since he had met him, serious.

“You’re a traitor.” Disappointment. He had trusted the man.

“Am I? To whom?” Gin’s smile was appearing gradually, like ice spreading through a lake when winter arrives.

“To…” It seemed obvious, but the white child had to think about it. “To Soul Society. To me,” he had to keep Gin’s smile away from his face for just a little longer.

“I could concede the former, but the latter… I didn’t betray you. I simply don’t want you to kill me as I say what I have to say.” There was an exasperating joking tone in his voice.

“And _you_ had to kill _me_ for that?”

“I didn’t kill you.”

True.

“Listen,” the third captain kept going, “by dawn they will try to execute Rukia Kuchiki. I will leave then. It’s… Possible, almost sure, that you won’t see me again.”

“Is that good news?” It sounded better in his head.

“It is.”

“How long until then?”

“Around fifteen minutes.”

Toshiro tried to stand up.

“Agh!” He couldn’t help the scream.

“Don’t try”, the snake answered.

“There’s no time.”

“For what?” Why was the answer always another question?

“For… I don’t know”, he lowered his head, but immediately changed his mind and looked at Gin’s eyes. The time passed by between the two pairs of blue eyes, one wide, childish, sincere. The other, thin, slanted and calculating, until Gin leaned in until he was centimetres away from the other captain.

“Good bye, Dragon”. He stood up, turned around and left the door.

“Snake!” Called the dragon. Gin stopped and turned around, but the smile was back. Toshiro said nothing, and Gin left the room, leaving the kid behind, alone.

**KARAKURA BATTLE**

Hitsugaya had fallen against Aizen in the most humiliating possible way, and wounded as he was, he could do nothing but watch as the Arrancar fought the captains. He witnessed both Shinigami and Arrancar falling one after another. He had seen the commander in chief lock Aizen, Kaname and Gin in a ring of fire.

Gin.

He watched as the ex-captain fought against Ichigo. “Why? Why did you leave us behind?” He watched as he fought against Aizen, trying to trick him and getting killed. Only then he understood. The answer to all the questions. All doubts, feelings, the weight of having been betrayed, everything summed up in a word.

“Snake,” he said softly, as he saw Aizen’s sword stabbing Gin’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I think with this, all of the fanfics I wrote originally in Spanish are translated to English. I didn't really review this one a lot, so I can't guarantee the quality, but I hope you could enjoy it neverhteless. Bleach is a fandom I hold very dear.


End file.
